GTA Myths Wiki
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki The GTA Myths Wiki is about the beasts, monsters, rumors and bizarre things that are believed to exist in the Grand Theft Auto series. It also contains many Easter Eggs from the GTA Series. New to myth hunting? Check out the wiki's official guide, The Myth-Hunter Handbook, or other users' guides. We encourage all myth hunters to investigate and report their myth sightings on the . Need something to do? Want more edits? Take a look at the Cleanup category for articles that need editing and the Stubs category for pages needing more information. You can also check out ongoing Projects. This Wiki currently has active Users, edits, and images. Our current WAM ranking is 364 out of 5,000 in games, and 803 out of 5,000 in all. Existence Labeling The Wiki breaks down these mysteries into four categories depending on their validity. It is vital to remember that the existence ratings are for the myth over all, and could change with new evidence being added or taken away. The existence rating is not for user opinion but is chosen by multiple users, from hunts and many other factors and made into an average. *PROVEN - the myth has been proven to be real by various sources. See Proven Myths. *POSSIBLE - the myth might be real but does not have enough evidence. See Possible Myths. *UNLIKELY - the myth is probably not real, but not completely impossible. See Unlikely Myths. *FALSE - myths that are proven to be nonexistent and are made up by fans or are mods. See False Myths. Today most of the myths in the GTA series remain in "limbo" as there is not enough evidence to prove nor disprove their existence. The GTA Myths Wiki is a great place to report myth sightings as everyone is encouraged to hunt down the truth behind these reported sightings. Social Media Affiliates Where to Start *'New to myth-hunting?' Check out the wiki's official guide The Myth-Hunter Handbook. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Wiki central board or on the questions and answers board. You can also leave a comment on the article in question. *'Need more help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit and post Myth Sightings. You can also contact one of the GTA Myths Wiki Staff. Mythical Discoveries What is Jimmy Hopkins doing in Liberty City? One player is determined to find out. Visit GTA Myths Wiki:Mythical Discoveries to vote for the next featured new myth. User of the Month [[User:.unknowncommander|'.unknowncommander']] Visit GTA Myths Wiki:User of the Month to vote for next month's featured user. Foreign Languages Portals Poll What is your favorite mythical location? Abandoned Mine Shaft Beam Me Up Area 69 Grove Street Mount Chiliad (GTA San Andreas) Mount Chiliad (GTA V) Other Wiki News *'September 20th, 2018': Mantiix has been promoted to Bureaucrat through an adoption request. *'April 13th, 2018': Gunshow20 and Mantiix have both been promoted to Administrator. *'April 2018': The wiki has reached 1,050 articles. Let's keep up the good work and get to 1,100! *'April 9th, 2018': MilitiaForce has begun the wiki's second annual photographic competition. You can complete and get the chance to be featured on the wiki's front page. [[GTA Myths News|''Click HERE for old GTA Myths News archives]]. Featured Article This month's featured article is Ghost Tower. Visit GTA Myths Wiki:Featured Article to vote for next month's featured article. Featured Video There is no featured video this month. Visit Featured Video to vote for the next featured video. Hall of Fame Competition Winners Click HERE for competition winners. Accolades and Special Recognition The GTA Myths Wiki has been praised for its creativity and originality. Read about the success the Wiki has had and interesting stories about myths from these high profile news outlets. (Note: GTA Myths Wiki founder Sasquatch101 is interviewed in the New Yorker under the name "Rob Silver".) *The New Yorker Magazine *Kotaku Category:Browse Category:GTA Myths Wiki